


Marshmallows and Meatbulges

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi decides she's going to cyber with Dave. He's not complaining (much).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallows and Meatbulges

GC: WHY H3LLO D4V3 >:]  
GC: 1 S33 TH4T YOU 4R3 V3RY BUSY B31NG 1NCR3D1BLY COOL  
GC: TOO COOL TO T4LK TO M3 P3RH4PS >:O  
TG: jesus christ tz cant a guy take a whizz in peace  
TG: wait youre not watching or licking or whatever the fuck it is you do right now are you  
GC: WOULDNT YOU L1K3 TO KNOW  
GC: 4CTU4LLY  
GC: WOULD YOU?????  
TG: i dont care  
GC: YOUR3 SO CUT3 WH3N YOU R34CH TH3 F33BL3 L1M1TS OF YOUR HUM4N UND3RST4ND1NG  
GC: BUT T3LL M3 D4V3  
GC: H4V3NT YOU 3V3R WOND3R3D WH4T W3 TROLLS LOOK L1K3 >:]  
TG: nah but if i had to guess id say you all look like nasty unwashed douchebags  
GC: CL3V3R 4NSW3R BUT NOT QU1T3  
GC: 1 4M S3ND1NG YOU 4 C4PTCH4 COD3 WH1CH 1 W1LL SUGG3ST YOU 4LCH3M1Z3 TOGETH3R W1TH YOUR SH1TTY 1PHON3 SUNGL4SS3S  
GC: WH1CH 1NC1D3NT4LLY 4R3 1NF3R1OR 1N 3V3RY W4Y TO TROLL SUNGL4SS3S >;]  
GC: GtYd69FG  
TG: why would i do that  
TG: its not like im some kind of grist billionaire conveniently taking a piss up against the side of his alchemiter or anything  
GC: YOU W1LL DO 1T B3C4US3 YOU 4R3 CUR1OUS  
GC: 4ND TO PL34S3 M3 >:D  
TG: sure whatever  
TG: oh snap now its got a webcam on it aint that a surprise  
GC: QU1CK PUT TH3M ON 1 C4NNOT B34R TH3 T3NS1ON  
GC: 1 M4Y B4CK OUT 4T 4NY MOM3NT  
GC: 4ND 1T WOULD B3 4 SH4M3 1F YOU N3V3R FOUND OUT  
GC: H11111111111111 D444444444444V3333333333  
TG: holy shit grandma what big teeth you have  
GC: WH4T 1S 4 GR4NDM4 :?  
TG: something tasty  
TG: you should probably just up and tell john how much youd like to lick his grandma next time you talk to him  
GC: D4V3 4R3 YOU SAY1ND YOUD LIK3 TO L1CK M3 TOO????? >;O  
GC: TH4T 1S NO W4Y TO T4LK TO 4 L4DY   
GC: P3OPL3 W1LL G3T 1D34S >;]  
TG: fu im not the one spying on a guy with his dong out  
TG: who knows how many times youve watched me getting dressed to fulfill your sordid troll fantasies  
TG: oh mr dave you are looking so fly and also my weird troll shirt opened  
TG: seriously is that polyester that shits blinding me  
GC: NO TH4T 1S JUST MY D4ZZL1NG SM1L3  
GC: H3H3H3  
GC: K33P T4LK1NG MR COOLK1D  
GC: K33P TH1NK1NG WH4T3V3R 1T 1S YOUR3 TH1NK1NG 4BOUT MY SORD1D TROLL F4NT4S13S  
GC: 1 C4N T3LL YOU L1K3 WH4T YOU S33 >:D  
GC: 4ND 1 C4N SM3LL 1T 4LL OV3R YOU NOW  
GC: YOUR  
GC: N33D  
TG: what the fuck  
GC: 1TS OK4Y D4V3 >:D NO C4US3 FOR 4L4RM  
GC: M4T1NG 4TTR4CT1ON 1S 4 COMMON PH3NOM3N4 4ND 1S OFT3N 1ND1SCR1M1N4T3 4T OUR 4G3  
GC: 1T 1S A H34LTHY URG3 FOR BOTH HUM4NS 4ND TROLLS TO 3XP3R13NC3  
GC: 4ND YOU H4V3 NOT H4D 4MPL3 OPPORTUN1TY TO 1NDULG3 YOURS3LF FOR A WH1L3  
GC: 1 KNOW B3C4US3 1V3 B33N W4TCH1NG >;]  
GC: BUT 1 4M H4PPY TO H3LP W1TH TH4T  
TG: you know what else is a healthy practice  
TG: personal space  
TG: lets talk about personal space and how nice it is to not invade that  
TG: holy shit tz put your shirt back on  
GC: SHUT UP 4ND STOP 4CT1NG L1K3 SUCH 4 BLUSH1NG PR1NC3SS PR3M13R3 P41L  
GC: 1 TOLD YOU TH4T 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR 4ROUS4L   
GC: 4ND 1 KNOW TH4T 1T 1S ONLY H31GHT3N1NG  
GC: SO 1S M1N3  
GC: TH4T T1GHTN3SS 1N YOUR ODDLY T41LOR3D HUM4N P4NTS 1S B3COM1NG UNB34R4BL3 FOR YOU  
GC: BUT DONT B3 3MB4R4SS3D  
GC: TH3 W31RD HUM4N B1OLOGY TH4T YOU 4ND YOUR FR13NDS CULT1V4T3 4ND HOW YOU CHOOS3 TO 3MPLOY 1T 1S NOT 3MB4R4SS1NG 1N TH3 SL1GHT3ST TO M3 >:]  
GC: W3 H4V3 TH1NGS 4 LOT WORS3 TH4N YOU DO YOU KNOW  
GC: 1N F4CT 1F YOU 4R3 TOO 3MB4RR4SS3D TO P41L YOU 4R3 CULL3D SO YOU COULD S4Y TH4T 3MB4RR4SSM3NT H4S B33N BR3D OUT OF US >;]  
TG: id never have guessed from the way you sent me a webcam because you blatantly want to cyber with me  
TG:  nice going there tz its a flawless plan  
TG: unfortunately im not into bestiality  
GC: H4H4H4  
GC: TH4T 1S TH3 PR4CT1C3 OF FUCK1NG 34RTH 4N1M4LS 1SNT 1T   
GC: F1LTHY >;]  
GC: UNFORTUN4T3LY FOR YOU MR KN1GHT OF T1M3 YOU 4R3 SM4RT 3NOUGH TO KNOW TH4T 1 WOULD NOT H4V3 ST4RT3D DO1NG TH1S UNL3SS 1 H4D 4LR34DY CH3CK3D TH4T TH3 OUTCOM3 WOULD B3 1N MY F4VOR  
GC: W3 BOTH KNOW TH4T TH1S UN1ON 1S 1N3V1T4BL3   
GC: 1T 1S TH3 N4TUR3 OF P4R4DOX SP4C3 >:D  
TG: is there such a thing as paradox space sexual harassment or are we inventing that now  
GC: NO S1LLY NOW SHUT UP 4ND ST4RT TOUCH1NG YOUR W31RD BON3L3SS BON3 BULG3  
GC: 1 WONT T3LL JOHN 4BOUT TH1S 1F TH4TS WH4T YOUR3 WORR13D 4BOUT  
GC: OR TH4T ON3 OTH3R T1M3  
GC: DONT G1V3 M3 TH4T LOOK YOU KNOW WH4T 1M R3F3RR1NG TO  
TG: jesus christ  
GC: OH DONT STR41N YOUR TH1NKP4N 1 R34LLY WONT T3LL H1M  
GC: BUT 1 M1GHT R3V1S1T TH4T M3MORY 4G41N   
GC: 1T 1S ON3 OF MY F4VOR1T3S FROM YOUR T1M3L1N3  
GC: 1 WOULD N3V3R H4V3 THOUGHT TO US3 4 P1LLOW 1N TH4T W4Y  
GC: M41NLY B3C4US3 OWN1NG 4 P1LLOW ST4T1ST1C4LLY 1NCR34S3S YOUR L1KL1HOOD OF B31NG 4N 1NSUFF3R4BL3 FUSSYF4NGS T3NFOLD 4ND TH4T 1S NOT MY G4M3 SO 1 H4V3 N3V3R H4D TH3 OPPORTUN1TY   
GC: BUT ST1LL   
GC: 1T W4S 4N 3XC1T1NG SC3N3  
GC: 1 M1GHT 3V3N SH4R3 1T W1TH VR1SK4   
GC: 1 DONT TH1NK SH3 S4W 1T Y3T  
GC: 1M SUUUUUUR3 SH3 WOULDNT HOLD 1T OV3R YOUR H34D TO TURN YOU INTO THE PROV3RB1AL HOOFB34ST B31NG T4UNT3D W1TH 4 SUB-T3RR4N14N TUBUL4R PL4NT GROWTH THOUGH >;]  
GC: COM3 ON STOP M4K1NG TH4T UGLY F4C3  
GC: L1K3 1 S41D 1 C4N SM3LL YOUR 4ROUS4L   
GC: 4ND B3L13V3 M3 YOULL G3T 1NTO 1T  
GC: YOULL PROB4BLY 3V3N 1N1T14T3 IT YOURS3LF N3XT T1M3  
TG: ok  
TG: i just want you to be aware of what a monumentally shitty thing this is to do to a person  
TG: seriously they are going to erect whole cities dedicated to this single act of cruel manipulation  
TG: id go on but i can see youre getting off on this enough already  
GC: H3H3H3 >;D TH4TS TH3 SP1R1T  
GC: NOW WH4T W4S 1T 1M SUPPOS3D TO S4Y   
GC: OOOH MR D4V3 YOU LOOK L1K3 YOUR3 FLY1NG WH3R3 D1D MY SUP3R1OR NOT POLY3ST3R TROLL SH1RT GO  
TG: is this really what passes for bedroom talk with you guys  
TG: need me to show you how its done  
TG: lay down a few romantic verses to sweeten the deal then tell you how hard im gonna e-pound you  
GC: NO DONT  
GC: 1T 1S H4RD 3NOUGH TO G3T 1NTO TH1S 4LR34DY WH3N YOU 4R3 JUST ST4R1NG BL4NKLY 4H34D 4ND B4R3LY TOUCH1NG YOUR BULG3 4T 4LL  
GC: 1F YOU ST4RT R4PP1NG 1 M4Y JUST KEEL OV3R FROM CR1PPL1NG NON-AROUS4L  
TG: thanks  
GC: SHUT UP  
GC: NOW COM3 ON 4ND DO 1T L1K3 TH1S  
TG: whoa  
TG: thats either several penises or a small squid  
GC: OH D4V3 YOU 4R3 SO S1LLY   
GC: TH4T 1S MY BON3 BULG3 >:D  
TG: yeah i gathered  
TG: god why is it wriggling  
GC: DONT 4CT L1K3 YOU D1DNT ST4RT PULL1NG ON YOUR BULG3 3V3N H4RD3R WH3N 1 UNSH34TH3D 1T FOR YOU  
GC: 1T 1S S34RCH1NG FOR 4 NOOK 1N WH1CH TO ST1MUL4T3 1TS3LF  
GC: YOUR NOOK 1N F4CT  
GC: 1TS 4UTONOMOUS SO 1 DO NOT CONTROL 1TS MOV3M3NTS  
GC: NOW 3NOUGH W1TH TH3 B1OLOGY L3SSON  
TG: but seriously how do you even tell what gender you are  
GC: F3M4L3 TROLLS H4V3 V3ST1G14L MOTH3R GRUB LOB3S TH4T COULD B3 CONS1D3R3D 4N4LOGOUS W1TH HUM4N BR34STS  
GC: BUT L1K3 1 S41D 3NOUGH 4BOUT M3  
GC: WHY DONT W3 G3T TH1S MOV1NG  
GC: YOU N33D TO LOOS3N UP!  
GC: WHY DONT YOU T3LL M3 WH4T YOUD L1K3 M3 TO DO   
GC: L3T M3 P3RFORM FOR YOU >;]  
TG: fuck  
TG: uh  
TG: fuck  
GC: NOT COOL D4V3   
GC: NOT COOL   
GC: 1 C4NNOT FUCK MY OWN NOOK W1TH MY OWN BON3 BULG3 >:O   
GC: 4T L34ST 1 H4V3 N3V3R TR13D TO  
GC: BUT S1NC3 YOU 4R3 SO 1NS1ST3NT...........  
GC: OH T1CKLY >;]  
TG: ok was it really necessary to flip your weird alien dicks backwards  
TG: because  
TG: i cant tell whether that looks painful or hot  
GC: 1M H4V1NG TH3 S4M3 1SSU3 W1TH YOUR F4C3  
GC: 1TS SO D3L1C1OUSLY R3D   
GC: 1F 1 W3R3 1N YOUR 1NC1P1SPH3R3 1 WOULDNT B3 4BL3 TO STOP MYS3LF FROM T4ST1NG 1T   
GC: 1 B3T YOU T4ST3 GOOD D4V3 >;]  
TG: well yknow  
TG: i dont make a habit og tasting my own face bgut i guess it would be pretty sweet  
TG: just like the rest of m e  
GC: H4H4 NOW 1 C4N T3LL YOU 4R3 3NJOY1NG TH1S  
GC: SUCH 4 SUDD3N CH4NG3 OF MOOD  
GC: TH3 S1GHT OF MY BULG3 MUST B3 PR3TTY PL34S1NG FOR YOU  
GC: 1D B3 T3MPT3D TO 4SK 1F YOU W3R3 3XPER13NC1NG ON3 OF THOS3 R1D1CULOUS M3NSTRU4L CYCL3S 4ND SUBS3QU3NTLY TH3 V1OL3NT 3MOT1ON4L TURBUL3NC3 4SSOC14T3D W1TH TH3M 1F YOUR S3X3S W3R3NT SO W31RDLY D1FF3R3NT  
GC: THUS R3ND3R1NG MY JOK3 31TH3R 1RON1C OR UNFUNNY WH1CH 4R3 R34LLY JUST TH3 S4M3 TH1NG 4S F4R 4S 1 C4N S33  
TG: terezi  
TG: shu up  
GC: >:D  
GC: WOW D4V3 YOU 4R3 C3RT41NLY 4 GROW3R R4TH3R TH4N 4 SHOW3R  
GC: THOUGH WH4T BULG3 S1Z3 H4S TO DO W1TH YOUR V3RT1C4L 4BLUT1ON TR4PS 1M NOT SUR3  
GC: 1M L1CK1NG TH3 SCR33N R1GHT NOW BUT 1 KNOW WH4T 3LS3 1D R4TH3R H4V3 MY TONGU3 4ROUND  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 L4RG3 MOUTH 3V3N FOR 4 TROLL 4S YOU C4N PROB4BLY G4TH3R   
GC: 1D K33P MY T33TH W3LL 4W4Y FROM YOU THOUGH   
GC: TH3 TR33 1 L1V3D 1N US3D TO SH3D 4 LOT OF 3LONG4T3D FRU1T 4T C3RT41N T1M3S OF TH3 Y34R  
GC: TH3 COR3S W3R3 PUR3 POISON OF COURS3  
GC: SO 1 4M US3D TO H4V1NG D3L1C4T3 TH1NGS 1N MY MOUTH  
GC: MY D3XT3ROUS TONGU3 WOULD L34V3 YOU B3GG1NG FOR MOR3 >;]  
TG: damn right, no teeth  
TG: fuck  
GC: 1 4PPR3C14T3 B31NG 4BL3 TO 4ROUS3 YOU TO TH3 PO1NT WH3R3 YOU C4NT 3V3N US3 YOUR STUP1D COOLK1D S4RC4SM 4T M3  
GC: OR 4CTU4LLY S4Y 4NYTH1NG 1NT3LL1G3NT  
TG: what else would you do if you were here  
GC: W3LL L3TS F1ND OUT  
TG: uh  
GC: YOU F1ND YOURS3LF F4C3 TO F4C3 W1TH M3 4ND W3 H4V3 4 CONV3RS4T1ON V3RY S1M1L4R TO TH3 ON3 W3 JUST H4D NOW  
TG: oh great because roleplay is my favoreite thing ever  
GC: 1 L34N 1NTO YOU 4ND TR4V3RS3 YOUR S4LTY SW33T APR1COT SK1N W1TH MY ROV1NG TONGU3   
GC: MY TONGU3 1S W3T 4ND SL1CK  
GC: 4ND HOTT3R TH4N HUM4N FL3SH   
GC: 1N MOR3 W4YS TH4N ON3 >;]  
GC: YOU L34N 1NTO MY TOUCH 4ND 4S 1 CL41M YOU W1TH 4 B1T3 TO YOUR N3CK   
GC: YOU MO4N   
GC: 1S TH1S SOM3TH1NG TH4T HUM4NS DO TOO  
TG: kinda  
TG: i wipe your drool off my face because its kind of fucking gross and for all i know im allergic to that shit  
GC: H4H4  
GC: LUCK1LY FOR YOU 1 H4V3 PL3NTY MOR3 WH3R3 TH4T C4M3 FROM >:D  
GC: TO YOUR SURPR1S3 1 POUNC3 ON YOU 4ND P1N YOU DOWN   
GC: YOU M4K3 4 R34LLY UNCOOL SQU34KY NO1S3   
GC: K1ND OF L1K3 TH4T T1M3 WH3N YOUR LUSUSS W31RD PUPP3T W4S 1N YOUR CLOS3T 4ND YOU THOUGHT 1T W4S 4 ROGU3 HON3YB34ST  
TG: ok heres a pointer  
TG: childhood terror != sexy  
GC: F1N3 G33Z  
GC: 1M JUST TRY1NG TO M4K3 TH1S MOR3 R3L4T4BL3 FOR YOU S1NC3 YOU W1LL N3V3R R34LLY KNOW WH4T 1TS L1K3 TO B3 W1TH 4 WOM4N   
GC: B3C4US3 W3 W1LL 4LL MOST L1K3LY 4LL D13 B3FOR3 TH4T 3V3R H4PP3NS  
TG: i punch you in the mouth because you will not shut up ever  
GC: OHHH SO YOU W4NT TO PL4Y K1SM3S1S   
GC: YOU 4R3 L4UGH1NG NOW D4V3 BUT TH1S 1S NO L4UGH1NG M4TT3R!  
GC: DONT S4Y 1 N3V3R W4RN3D YOU BRO...  
GC: 1 GR4SP YOUR H34D B3TW33N MY H4NDS 4ND SL4M 1T 1NTO TH3 GROUND B3FOR3 4TT4CK1NG YOUR MOUTH W1TH 4 K1SS TH4T 1S BOTH P4SS1ON4T3 4ND H4T3FUL  
GC: 1 B1T3 YOUR TONGU3 4ND DR4W SOM3 OF TH4T D3L1C1OUS BLOOD   
GC: SO R3D  
TG: this pisses me off  
TG: i flip you over onto your back and give you another good smack in the mouth  
GC: 1 C4CKL3 GL33FULLY 4T YOUR F33BL3 4TT4CKS WH1CH 1 1M4G1N3 W1LL ONLY 1NC1T3 YOUR R4G3 FURTH3R  
GC: WH1CH 1S TH3 PO1NT OF COURS3  
GC: BUT 1 4M NOT DON3 Y3T  
GC: MY BON3 BULG3 1S 4T FULL 3XT3NS1ON 4ND YOUR W31RD L1TTL3 FL3SH POL3 1S 4CH1NG FOR MY 4TT3NT1ONS  
TG: i dont get in a mad rage because im not a snarky little bitchfaced troll girl  
TG: i pin you down by your wrists and bring my head to rest above yours  
TG: my mouth is full of blood and its not the only thing  
TG: i spit my blood out on to your face  
GC: HOW STR4NG3LY 4ROUS1NG >:O YOU 4R3 GOOD  
GC: 1TS 4 SH4M3 YOU DONT POS3SS TH3 FULL 3MOT1ON4L C4P4C1TY FOR K1SM3S1SS1TUD3   
GC: 1 TH1NK YOUD B3 GOOD 4T 1T   
GC: BUT 4NYW4Y  
GC: 1 R34CH OUT MY LONG TONGU3 TO CL34N MYS3LF OF YOUR D3L1C1OUS R3D BLOOD 4ND SP1TTL3  
GC: OUR BURN1NG H4TR3D FU3LS US TO OUR LUST 4ND W3 C4N B34R NO MOR3   
GC: W1TH 4 SN4RL 1 GR4SP YOUR BULG3 ROUGHLY W1TH M1N3 4ND GR1ND MY H4RD3R FL3SH 4G41NST 1T  
GC: 1T F33LS D3L1C4T3 4ND W34K JUST L1K3 TH3 R3ST OF YOU BUT TH4TS OK B3C4US3 W3 BOTH KNOW WH4T 4 STRONG M1ND YOU H4V3 4ND TH4T M4K3S UP FOR 1T >;]  
TG: damn right  
TG: i dont think im gonna last muych long er at this  
GC: H4H4 YOU 4R3 1NS4T14BL3   
GC: 1LL HURRY 1T 4LONG TH3N  
GC: TROLLS C4N M4T3 CONST4NTLY FOR HOURS ON 3ND YOU KNOW  
GC: HOURS 4ND HOURS  
GC: BUT TH3N 4G41N W3 DO SO QU1T3 R4R3LY  
GC: THOUGH OUR CL1M4X3S L4ST FOR MUCH MUCH LONG3R TH4N YOURS >;]  
TG: you wanna share that with thwe class  
GC: B3L13V3 M3 1 4M CLOS3 TO 1T D3SP1T3 TH3 F4CT TH4T 1M NOT TYP1NG L1K3 4 MORON  
TG: i grind my hgips into yours and reach around to finger your noojk or whatever its called  
GC: H4H4  
GC: NOOJK 1S TH3 PHON3T1C TR4NSL4T1ON OF TH3 4LT3RN14N WORD FOR M4RSHM4LLOW   
GC: DONT TRY TO PRONOUNC3 1T B3C4US3 W3 SUR3 4S H3LL C4NT  
TG: stop talkin ab out marhsmallows for fucks sake arghn  
TG: lousyt styupid goddamn trollls  
GC: YOU C4NNOT HOP3 TO D3F34T M3 1N 4 T4NG3NT-OFF   
GC: 1 4M S1MPLY TH3 B3ST TH3R3 1S  
GC: 4H FUCK D4V3   
GC: YOUV3 GOT TH1S LOOK ON YOUR F4C3  
TG: this sisa look of pure manliness  
TG: shit   
TG: how can you even fit your fikngers ikn there too  
GC: SH3N4N1G4NS >:D  
GC: 1 R34CH DOWN TO D1S3NT4NGL3 YOU 4ND SHOV3 YOUR P4TH3T1C M34TBULG3 1NTO MY NOOK   
GC: TH3 1NS1D3 1S MUSCUL4R 4ND TH1S 1 C4N CONTROL  
GC: US1NG P3R1ST4LT1C MOV3M3NT 1 STROK3 YOU R4P1DLY W1TH MY OWN BODY WH1LST 1 US3 MY H4NDS TO PL34SUR3 MY BULG3  
TG: i rolll my hips into you un tikl youre fucking b egging for iot  
TG: h4h4 im terezi fuck me harder and b leed oln me solme mnore dave   
TG: fuckl  
TG:  dshrtb  
TG:  yj  
GC: >:D  
GC: H4H4 LOOK 4T YOU J3RK1NG 4ROUND L1K3 4 DY1NG G1LLB34ST  
TG: ha fuck you that was awesome  
TG: oh wait  
TG: and then i came inside you and we lived hatefully ever after the end  
GC: H4H4  
GC: W4TCH TH1S  
TG: whoa  
TG: whoa thats a  
TG: whoa  
TG: where do you even store that shit do you have giant balls or something  
TG: are your testicles located in your skull cavity  
TG: i mean its just dead space in there otherwise right  
TG: are you even reading this or are you just  
TG: oh nope youre still squirting that shit everywhere  
TG: sweet zombie jesus  
TG: way to make a guy feel inadequate  
TG: you should go into porn youd make billions  
TG: there must be people out there with fetishes for obnoxiously shrill alien girls who dont have nipples and come in buckets  
TG: shit im apparently one of them  
TG: are you seriously not even done yet  
TG: fuck  
GC: 1M DON3 >;D   
GC: OH W3LL   
GC: YOU SHOULD PROB4BLY GO F1ND JOHN OR WH4T3V3R 1T 1S YOU DO  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO CL34N MY BUCK3T  
TG: fuck saving the universe i think im ready for round two  
GC: R34LLY?  
TG: yeah just leave all of that marshmallowy shit out this time  
GC: H4H4  
GC: 1 TOLD YOU YOUD 1N1T14T3 TH1S TH3 N3XT T1M3  
TG: what  
TG: oh  
TG: fuck you  
GC: GL4DLY! >:D


End file.
